


早安，多特蒙德

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 胡言乱语
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: Guten Morgen!
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 3





	早安，多特蒙德

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界的魔幻现实向，时间大概在19年4至6月末  
> 友情向歪企鹅/711，有萨沙一家三口提及  
> 起名废

01  
啪！  
刚起床的桑乔听见厨房里传来玻璃破碎的声音，连忙三两步跑下楼去查看情况。  
“哥哥，你没事吧？”桑乔靠着门，担忧地看着罗伊斯。  
罗伊斯沉默地把地上的玻璃碎片扫起来扔进垃圾桶，沉默地摇摇头：“杰登，去吃你的早饭。”  
桑乔从橱柜上拿下一盒牛奶给自己倒了一杯，仍然不忘偷偷观察自己的哥哥。  
罗伊斯表现得很正常，只是话语少了一些。他神色自若地拿了两片面包放在烤面包机里，等听到“叮”的一声后取出来，往上面涂上一点草莓果酱。  
“哥哥，你要是不舒服……要不今天就请个假吧？”桑乔感觉罗伊斯有哪里不对劲，忍不住去劝他。  
“我没事，杰登！”罗伊斯不愿意再讨论这个话题，简单吃完了早饭后就抓起门口鞋柜上的车钥匙带着桑乔去了训练基地。  
一路上罗伊斯始终眉头紧锁，车里的气氛很沉闷，没有人说话。罗伊斯瞥了一眼桑乔，后者规规矩矩地坐在副驾驶座上系着安全带，带着蓝牙耳机听歌。

02  
罗伊斯知道自己的身体出了状况。  
或者说，至少是大脑。  
不知道从什么时候起，他的眼睛就能看到别人看不到的东西。  
噢，你别害怕，这不是说鬼或者什么的，而是说，他的眼前有时会闪回一些他本不应该看到的画面。  
比如说，当他一大早醒来睁开眼睛，他看到的不会是自己刷着黄色壁纸的卧室，而会是一间冰冷的，暗色调的房间，而透过房间的窗户俨然可以看见不远处的安联球场；  
比如说，当他在威斯特法伦踢比赛时，他会有那么一两秒钟看不见自己眼前的球员，而是看见一片红色的海洋，耳边响起的是Mia san mia的欢呼声；  
比如说，当他站在点球点前的时候，他眼前会突然闪过几帧慕尼黑啤酒节的画面，自己的前国家队队友托马斯·穆勒会笑着把啤酒倒在那个人的头上……  
他可以通过那个波兰人的眼睛，看见那个波兰人所看见的东西。  
因此当拜仁和多特相遇的时候，他有时会意识到自己所看见的球场不是自己的视角，而是来自另一个人的视角。  
罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。  
他眯起眼睛寻找着这个家伙，不过他可以确定，莱万不会像他一样看见他的一切，这种状况只是单方面地发生在他身上。  
一开始，他只是能看见同时发生的事情，就像是在观看直播一样，可是大概过了一年的时间，他发现自己不仅可以看到现在，还可以看见过去。  
那是一堂再普通不过的训练课，罗伊斯和魏格尔一组做着拉伸运动，这时他又看见了那个该死的球场，看球衣是对阵狼堡。莱万的一脚惊天倒钩破门，场边几万人的欢呼声和尖叫声一浪高过一浪，他疑惑今天并没有拜仁的比赛，直到他看见了比分牌上大大的五比一。  
然后他就发现自己躺在草坪上，队员们把他给围了一圈，担忧地看着他。  
“我没事。”他坚持，尽管最后还是被教练组给要求休息了一天。  
他坐在阴凉处看着队友训练，明白了那是什么时候。  
2015年，莱万多夫斯基九分钟五球，震惊了整个足坛。  
将近四年之前的往事了，罗伊斯定定地发神，他突然意识到自己已经和莱万分开了多久。  
从那之后，他就会不断地看到莱万各个时期的片段，拜仁的比赛，训练，波兰的国家队比赛，他的私人生活，甚至是很久以前，莱万还在波兰踢球的时候，场边有个球探很震惊而又赞叹地为他鼓着掌……  
而他已经分不清这些究竟是发生在现在，还是过去。  
而唯一的例外，他从来没有见过的片段，就是莱万在多特蒙德的那几年快乐的时光。

03  
罗伊斯没有跟任何人提到过这件事。  
他认为这没有什么大不了的，不就是有时会看见一些与那个男人有关的故事嘛，就当是看电影好了，更何况这也不会怎么影响到他的竞技状态。  
健康的小火箭世界第三，受伤的小火箭……管他世界第几，反正也比那个波兰人排名高。  
直到今天早上，在他打算拿个玻璃杯倒牛奶的时候，他看到了完全不一样的景象。  
那不是球场，他敢保证，那绝对不是球场，也不是什么训练基地。说实话，他更觉得那像是中世纪电影的拍摄场地，深绿色的草，倒在地上的马匹，不远处堆叠如山的尸首，一柄几乎闪的发光的利剑晃过他眼前，剑上没有凝固的血还在往下滴落，四周寂静得可怕，他似乎都能嗅到空气里弥漫着的浓重的血腥味儿……  
尽管这一次的片段只持续了几秒钟，甚至视线都是晃动而模糊不清的，但是罗伊斯还是被惊吓得说不出话，甚至没有注意到玻璃杯摔到了地上碎成了几片。  
他后来回忆起自己在片段最后看见了一个躺在地上的男人，那个男人的脸是那么熟悉……  
不，不是他，不是莱万。  
罗伊斯拼了命地想把这个想法从脑海中驱赶出去，他清楚的，他知道莱万在慕尼黑过得很好，莱万不会突然丧命在这样一个诡异的古战场。  
但是他就是觉得不寒而栗，这样诡异的画面，他从来没有看到过。  
车子很快停在了训练基地的停车场，罗伊斯深吸了一口气，再过几天就是另一场多特和拜仁的比赛，媒体的长枪短炮早已对准了他们生活中的每一个角落，这几天的训练更是尤为重要，绝对不能有任何的差池。  
“嘿，马口，早上好啊，最近不错吧？”皮什切克站在训练场门口等着他，笑着和他击掌。  
“不错。”他轻声说，把今天早上看见的画面尽力忘却在脑后。

04  
训练照常进行。  
很好，罗伊斯这样想着，和队友们进行着抢圈的训练，他接到魏格尔的传球，把它传给了德莱尼，圈里的维特塞尔狠狠地叹气，他得意的笑了笑。  
突然，眼前的画面变了，是拜仁的训练场，四周很安静，安静到连罗伊斯都能察觉出一丝不对劲儿，他看见金斯利·科曼的脸，科曼在冲着谁大吼，罗伊斯听不清他在说什么，只是感觉得出来他的愤怒。  
“冷静，金斯利，这不是你处理问题的正确方式。”一个很熟悉的声音从罗伊斯嘴里说出来，罗伊斯抖了抖，这是那个波兰人的声音，这个声音像以前的无数次一样平静，甚至可以说是冷漠。  
“这件事不该你管！”科曼很激动，突然一拳头打了过来，罗伊斯感觉眼前的世界一阵天旋地转，他眼前一黑倒在了地上，再睁开眼时他感觉自己队友的声音似乎来自好几百光年之外的地方。  
“马尔科，你没事吧？”皮什切克小心地把他给扶起来，他脸色惨白地摇头，脸上火辣辣地疼，就像是科曼刚才一拳真的打在了自己脸上一样。  
“对不起哥哥……我刚才不是故意踢球踢到你脸上的……”桑乔很小声地过来认错，罗伊斯揉了揉他的头发表示没事，然后赶紧招呼大家回去训练，距离和拜仁的比赛只有几天了，他们不能在这种事情上浪费时间。  
训练结束后法夫尔很担忧地把他给留了下来，“马尔科，你的身体状态，对阵拜仁会不会有问题……”  
“不会的，您放心好了，我保证在这之后的训练里不会再出现这样的状况了。”他是多特的队长，不是被纺锤扎破手指都能昏迷不醒的童话里的公主，他要承担起属于队长的责任，而至于自己的身体问题，留到这赛季结束再来谈论也不迟。  
他一个人回到了更衣室，冲完澡换好衣服之后，他划开手机的屏幕想看一下时间，却被手机新闻的推送吸引去了目光。  
“图片报最新消息：拜仁更衣室内讧！莱万与科曼在训练中爆发肢体冲突，随后被队友拉开。”  
他的手指停留在了这一条的推送上面，愣了好久，最后还是拨通了那个熟悉的电话号码。  
“喂，马尔科，”对面很快就传来了那个男人的声音，还是那样的平静，听不出喜怒哀乐，“是你吗？”  
“莱维，”他轻轻地喊，又犹豫了一下，“你，呃，你和金斯利的事情解决了吗？”  
对面听到这里笑出了声，“哦那只是一点小打闹罢了，没有什么大不了的。”  
“他没有打到你吧？”  
“马尔科你什么时候开始关心起这些来了？他当然没有打到我，什么事情都没有的，你什么时候开始相信图片报的新闻啦？哦对了……别忘了这周末我们还要在安联见面呢。”  
罗伊斯咬着嘴唇，他不相信莱万的话，他的脸现在都还有点疼——尽管他无法分清楚那究竟是足球砸的，还是科曼打的（尽管按照科学来说第二种不太可能），但是他知道那绝对不是莱万口中的那种小摩擦。  
他和莱万再聊了一会儿就挂了，罗伊斯不解，莱万为什么要欺骗他呢？这样很有意义吗？  
紧接着他意识到了一个事实：莱万多夫斯基可能一直在欺骗他。  
他每一次给莱万打电话，对方都是很愉快而又轻松的语气。他们这几年一直还保持着不咸不淡的关系，偶尔打电话谈谈近况，客客气气，刻意的保持距离。  
他想起去年世界杯的时候，德国队小组回家，莱万给他打电话来安慰他。他想起新闻中提到的波兰队的内讧，就随口问了几句波兰队的情况，对面的拜仁当家中锋轻笑了几声，“很好，都是媒体在炒作，我们之间关系都很好的，谢谢你的关心。”  
现在罗伊斯突然想到几天前自己莫名其妙看到的一些画面：混乱嘈杂的更衣室，扔在地上的水瓶，争吵声喧闹声，有人把东西对着他的方向丢过来，他即使知道这是幻觉都忍不住闭眼躲避……  
罗伊斯靠在更衣室的墙上，手脚冰凉。

05  
慕尼黑不是一个令人太过愉快的城市，至少对于罗伊斯而言是这样的。  
罗伊斯坐在球队大巴靠窗的位置上，额头抵着冰凉的玻璃，耳机里循环播放着Justin Bieber的歌曲，漠然地看着窗外掠过的景色。  
这时，路上的行人消失了，街景扭曲了，取而代之的是一架飞机的驾驶舱内，透过舷窗可以看见底下的汪洋大海和滚滚浓烟。  
这是一架战斗机，罗伊斯反应过来了，尽管这次的画面时而模糊时而清晰。四周是呼啸着的炮弹声响，机枪声和炸弹爆炸的声音。燃烧着的火球不断擦过他所在的飞机的机身，驾驶员低声咒骂了一句，俯冲下去，躲开又一轮炮弹的袭击，就在这一瞬间，他看清了飞行员的脸。  
又是他，莱万。  
“马尔科！”有人在摇晃他，罗伊斯眼前的幻觉消失了，他看见大巴车里的队友，看见人行道上的球迷，看见桑乔在焦急地看着他，手还揪着他的袖口。  
“我没事，”他摇了摇头，“真的。”  
“你刚才脸上的表情很惊恐，就像看见了什么吓人的东西。”桑乔说。  
“我没事的，放心，杰登。”他说。  
吓人吗？什么吓人的东西？  
他摇了摇头，他需要专注的是接下来的比赛。  
和拜仁的比赛永远都不会轻松，更何况是在安联球场。球队的接连失误让比分被不断的扩大，当比赛临近结束时，五比零的比分让罗伊斯感到又愤怒又无奈。  
比赛的加时阶段，最后的一个角球，由桑乔开出，拜仁禁区内一片混乱……  
罗伊斯跃起来想去争顶——他尽管本不是很热衷于此，但此时他眼前的视线又模糊了，这次出现的场景是一个舞厅，维多利亚时期的风格，在半夜仍是笙歌不停，穿着得体的绅士们手捧红酒杯穿梭在舞池里面，旁边的乐队还在演奏着宫廷的乐曲。  
他意识到自己不受控制地在穿过跳舞的人群向一边走去，像是在寻找着什么目标。他意识到自己一定会遇见“莱万”，于是也忍不住暗暗期待起来，直到他穿过了大批的人群，在舞池的一个角落看见了他想见到的那个人。  
“莱维——”他忍不住喊出声，即使“莱万”不一定听得见他的声音。  
下一秒，他看见空气中凭空出现的对准“莱万”的黑洞洞的枪口。  
“不！”他说，几乎是声嘶力竭地喊，紧接着画面又一次坍塌了，大量的属于19世纪后期的色彩剥落下来，世界变成了黑色，接着他发现自己躺在绿茵之上，拜仁和多特的球员都围着他。  
“马尔科！”这是皮什切克的声音，对方弯下腰站在他身边，把他从地上拉起来，“你没事吧？”  
“我没事，卢卡什。”他的声音有气无力，他听得见自己的心脏在相当剧烈的跳动着。  
有队医这时赶到场上来，给他做了一个简单的检查，他觉得比赛都要结束了，也就没有必要再下场。不过等比赛结束的哨音一吹响，他就被几个队友给簇拥着回到了更衣室，甚至都没来得及给多特的远征军谢场。  
回到球员通道的时候他本能地回头看了一眼，发现莱万正站在足球场边上也看着他。  
他转过头去，即使还能感受到莱万炽热的目光。

06  
“你怎么回事，马尔科？”皮什切克砰地关上更衣室的门，瞪着罗伊斯，“你知不知道刚才你足足晕倒了几分钟？你最近发生什么了？”  
“抱歉，卢卡什，”罗伊斯躲开了他的视线，“以后绝不会出现这样的情况了。”  
皮什切克没有再追问，他只是让回来的球员们都赶紧去收拾一下，等几乎所有人都上了大巴，他才重新走到刚才一直没动的罗伊斯身边。  
“马尔科，”他蹲下来，和坐着的罗伊斯视线平视，“我知道这对于你很艰难……但是你能不能告诉我，究竟发生了什么？”  
罗伊斯眨眨眼。  
他不知道该怎么说。  
他只能保持沉默。  
“你不想说也没关系……你有什么事情可以随时来找我。”皮什切克轻叹了口气，“走吧，马尔科，回家了。”  
好，他轻轻点头，回家。  
随后的两个月里，这些幻觉像梦魇一样地折磨着他，他不断地看到各种各样的从未见过的场景和事件。  
古战场，空战，弥漫着暗杀的味道的舞池……这些场景一次次地在他眼前浮现，此外还有其它的地方，被攻破的巴士底狱，夕阳余晖下的环球剧院，在午后太阳光下泛着粼粼波光的威尼斯河道以及河道上悠然的贡多拉，甚至，甚至有一次他还瞥见了古罗马的圆形斗兽场，一位身着白衣的贵族坐在躺椅上慵懒地看着场地里的角斗士们……  
罗伊斯一度希望他们只是噩梦，这样他只需要吞下几粒安眠药就可以帮助自己睡眠，但是他们不是。  
他的睡眠还是很好，他并不会因此而失眠，但是这些场景却在白天折磨着他，从他睁开眼睛的那一刻起，他就不清楚会是什么出现在他眼前，而这些东西又有哪些是真实的，哪些是幻觉。  
这似乎是一种另类的说“早安”的方式，这些比噩梦还要窒息的场景，似乎是在说着，“早安，罗伊斯，新的一天，你准备好了吗”？  
他不是没有试过闭上眼睛让这些幻觉消失掉，只是当他闭上眼睛之后，他还是听得见子弹的声音，嗅得到空气中的血腥味。  
他闭上眼堵住耳朵大声尖叫在地上打着滚（当然这是桑乔不在家的时候），令人窒息的血腥味涌进他的鼻腔灌进他的肺部占据住他的大脑，到最后他似乎都会觉得这味道是从他的心脏散发出来的。  
更令他绝望的是，这所有的幻觉里，永远都会有那个波兰人的身影。  
就这样一直过了两个月，等到赛季结束拜仁又一次拿到了沙拉盘，罗伊斯才终于弄明白，这些东西并不是幻觉，它们是实实在在发生在过去的事件。  
它们是每一世的莱万多夫斯基临死前的画面。

07  
赛季结束后，罗伊斯把自己给锁在了家里。  
这些场景有一些只出现过一两次，但有一些，却每天都在出现。  
比如说他第一次看见的那片古战场。  
那是波兰和俄国之间的战斗……他可以确定这一点，但是除此之外，他什么都确定不了。  
不知时间，不知具体地点，不知作战情况。  
那天晚上，当罗伊斯浏览着手机上最近的足球新闻时，那片战场又浮现在了他眼前。  
他停下了手中正在做的事，决定仔仔细细地观察一下这片战场。  
一样的深绿色的草叶，一样的空气中的血腥味，一样的堆积如山的尸体，一样的躺在地上绝望地等待死亡的伤员，一样的从剑刃上往下滴答还未凝固的鲜红色的血液……  
他看见莱万了，出乎他意料的，他还看见了一个金色头发的男孩子。  
那个男孩正轻轻地向莱万走去，轻轻地捧起他的脸帮他擦掉上面的血迹。  
“喂，你！”他尝试着喊了一声，那个金色头发的男孩停下了手中的动作，转过头直勾勾地看着他。  
他能听见我的声音……罗伊斯想着，却在看见男孩正脸的时候吓了一大跳，声音变得颤抖起来，“你是谁？”  
男孩摇了摇头，示意他听不懂，罗伊斯却不想管这些，这个男孩长得很是好看，而更为重要的是，他长得就像……就像……  
就像自己和莱万的孩子。  
“你是谁？！”他大声地又用自己仅会的一点波兰语问他，对方却还是只是盯着他。  
罗伊斯打量着那个男孩子，他身上穿着一件黑色的袍子，袍子的左胸处绣着一个代表着俄国的标志，那个标志……彼得大帝……  
罗伊斯想凑近看得更清楚一些，可是这时候，画面又一次扭曲了，他的眼前又变回了空空荡荡的客厅。  
他赶紧抓过沙发桌上的笔记本电脑，在网上搜索起来。  
俄国和波兰的战争，那个象征着彼得大帝的标志，领土争夺，18世纪初……  
鼠标在一个城市的名字下停了下来。  
“卢卡什，”他拨通了皮什切克的电话，“你能陪我去度个假休息一下吗？”  
“我想去圣彼得堡。”

08  
6月末的俄罗斯并不炎热。  
“你们运气很好，刚好可以赶上极昼。”出租车司机显然不认识坐在自己车上的这两位远动员，正在用生硬的英语跟他们谈论着这座城市。  
罗伊斯漫不经心地点着头，凝视着窗外的风景，衡量着自己这一次如此草率地突然决定出行到底值不值得。  
“这是涅瓦大街，圣彼得堡最重要的地方之一，那边是滴血大教堂，这里是喀山大教堂，再往那边儿走一点就是冬宫了。”  
罗伊斯还只是点着头，像个孩子一样地跟着皮什切克，默默地看着他来处理酒店住宿处理午饭处理明天一大早预定的冬宫的门票。  
他不敢告诉皮什切克自己的情况，但是他清楚这个状况现在越来越严重了。  
“你怎么，突然想起来俄罗斯玩了？”皮什切克问他。  
“来……拜访一个老朋友吧……”罗伊斯很犹疑，他不明白怎么突然来解释这个事情。  
那个金发的男孩也开始在自己的幻觉中出现，罗伊斯怀疑自己快要到了崩溃的边缘。  
不行，他必须要做点什么。

09  
“你好。”罗伊斯不安地咽了咽口水，盯着自己幻觉里出现还跟自己打招呼的金发男孩，这是这么四五年的幻觉出现以来，第一次有幻觉里的人会跟自己说话。  
“你看的见我？”他问，觉得这个问题很没有意思。  
“当然。”金发男孩走到他旁边坐下，轻轻攥起他的手，罗伊斯感觉到男孩的手是温热的，“你不就在这吗？”  
男孩说的是蹩脚的波兰语，水平和罗伊斯差不多。  
“你叫什么？”他看着男孩。  
“亚历山大·戈洛文。”男孩回答，“你可以叫我萨沙。”  
戈洛文……罗伊斯皱起眉，他想起去年世界杯上那个表现出色的俄罗斯小将，不少媒体都在那时候认为他和自己长得很相似，而就连他自己，也都认为除了眉眼，他就是另一个复刻版的自己。  
现在他想明白了，戈洛文的眉眼，长得像莱万。  
“你很害怕，”萨沙突然轻声说，“你在害怕什么？害怕我吗？”  
“不，”罗伊斯温柔地搂紧了萨沙，“我不害怕你。”  
“那你在害怕什么？”萨沙问罗伊斯。  
罗伊斯低下头，他不知道怎么去回答这个少年的话。  
“你为什么……”罗伊斯欲言又止，“你认识莱维？”  
“他是我父亲。”萨沙认真地说。  
父亲。  
真是讽刺。  
“你不会走吧？”罗伊斯过了好一会儿才问，在这样永无休止的幻觉的折磨里，萨沙是他唯一的慰藉。  
“不会。”萨沙说，伸出手臂搂住罗伊斯，罗伊斯察觉得到幻境在坍塌，四周的景色在变化，很快他又发现自己坐在酒店的床上，眼前的电视机正播放着拜仁即将和摩纳哥举行友谊赛的新闻。  
“我不会走，妈妈。”他隐约听见萨沙的声音，但随即他摇摇头，是他又幻听了，真正的戈洛文正在电视机里面接受采访。  
“莱万多夫斯基是一个特别优秀的球员……能跟他同场竞技我感到十分荣幸……”戈洛文在回答记者的提问。  
“他是我父亲。”幻觉里的萨沙，又在说着完全不同的话。  
“他是你父亲。”罗伊斯看着电视机在呓语。

10  
事情总归是要有个了结。  
萨沙开始更多地出现在他的幻觉里，罗伊斯渐渐觉得幻觉没有那么可怕了，甚至开始享受起沉溺在其中的感觉。  
“你最近总在傻笑，”皮什切克在从喀山大教堂回来的路上这么告诉他，“是有什么高兴的事？”  
他收敛起脸上的笑容，摇了摇头。  
萨沙在幻觉里陪伴着他，“妈妈，你在我身边感觉真好。”男孩依赖着他，他也依赖着男孩，男孩是他幻觉里唯一可以和他交流也是他唯一可以触摸到的东西。  
这很不符合常理。  
但是他经历的这一切又有哪个是符合常理的呢。  
直到了夏至的那一天。  
“妈妈，我真想你永远地陪在我身边。”萨沙靠在他怀里，他揉着男孩的头发。  
他们坐在古战场的那一片草地上，身下的泥土中混合着孩子父亲的鲜血。  
我也想陪着你，萨沙。罗伊斯没有把这句话说出来，他知道这是不可能实现的，他不愿意打破这个只有十来岁的孩子的美梦。  
就在这时一支冷箭射过来，直接射中了孩子的心脏，罗伊斯看着萨沙在自己的怀里倒下去四肢逐渐僵硬冰冷，不甘地合上那双漂亮的和他父亲一样的眼睛。  
“萨沙！萨沙！”他急促地喊着，四周的幻觉渐渐消失，他坐在扶手椅上浑身冷汗。  
他眼前又开始浮现其它的幻境，剧院，舞池，威尼斯，斗兽场……偶尔夹杂着古战场的场景一闪而过，萨沙的尸体被掩埋在乱草从之中，金色的头发是那么显眼，那支冰冷的箭刺穿了孩子跳动着的有活力的心脏。  
“我的儿子！”他尖促地呼喊，但是没有用。  
有一次他的尖叫被皮什切克听见了，对方很奇怪：“马尔科，你不是没有儿子吗？”  
他愣住，一时无话可说。  
一切似乎又回到了原点。  
他继续被不同的幻境折磨着，只是这一次，除了莱万多夫斯基，还多了那个男孩子。  
满身是血的萨沙，在幻境里幽怨地瞪着他，质问他，追逐他。  
“妈妈，你为什么不救我？”  
他绝望，他尖叫，他拼命地想从这一切之中逃离。  
但是这是一张网，一张他注定逃脱不了的网。  
手机的提示音把他给从幻境中拉出来，他送了一口气，低头去看手机屏幕，但看到的东西差点让他把手机给捏碎。  
“拜仁官方宣布与莱万多夫斯基续约至2023年。”  
“戈洛文：下赛季我会继续留在摩纳哥，目前不考虑前往其他联赛。”  
他把手机给扔了出去。  
戈洛文是戈洛文。  
萨沙是萨沙。  
罗伊斯去卫生间洗了一把脸，他最近瘦了不少，脸色很憔悴。  
他决定出去走走，就给皮什切克留了张字条走出了酒店。  
他沿着涅瓦河向下走去，他走到一座桥边上时停了下来，俯身探去凝视着波光粼粼的水面。  
他清楚他的幻觉并不是突然出现的。  
而是从那个人离开了多特以后才出现的。  
他可以通过幻觉看见那个人的现在和过去，甚至是过去的过去，幻觉把他给困在里面，困在鲜血痛苦和绝望里面。  
水面突然在他眼前起了变化，他痛苦地抱着头，这次是萨沙，还是莱维？  
不，都不是。  
他瞪大了眼睛，这不是他以前在幻觉里看见过的任何一个场景。  
那是2013年多特蒙德的一个午后，他看着莱万还穿着多特的球衣，在训练中和自己说笑，自己把头埋在他的侧颈。  
这也是他第一次在幻觉中看见自己，更是第一次看见那段时光。  
水面波动，幻觉里的自己不见了，只剩下莱万，穿着多特球衣对自己笑着招手。  
莱万好像是在说，马尔科，快过来。  
“莱维。”他低声说，直勾勾地盯着水面。  
“马口，”他听见莱万的声音，这一次很温暖，不再是冷漠的，“好久不见。”  
“好久不见。”他听见自己的回答，看着水里的莱万笑着向他张开双臂。  
感谢上帝，他从来没有见过这么美好的幻觉。  
他魔怔地翻过了河边上的护栏，毫不犹豫地跳进了水里，他看着莱万笑着搂住了自己。  
“你会走吗？”他低声问莱万，河水渐渐淹没到他的脖颈，“你会去拜仁吗？”  
“马口，”他听着莱万的低语，“不会的，我哪里也不去。”  
“而且萨沙过段日子也会来多特的。”  
有水灌进了他的肺部他的鼻腔。  
他这次是真的要溺死在幻觉里面了。  
这样的结局也不错，不是吗？  
起码还有莱万在身边搂着他。  
Fin.


End file.
